The Dragon's Wife
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: <html><head></head>Just because of an agreement, the wedding had to be called off. Hermione had to become the new owner of the Malfoy Manor. But she vowed she would never resign herself because of this. She knew she had to find out her history and all the secrets behind this undesirable event, even when her beloved and herself could be in mortal peril. (Bad summary, I guess?) (Somewhere between T/M)</html>
1. Chapter 1 Turning Point

**I know this is somehow balderdash, but never mind, I have always been absurd. Thinking that I am starting to get a bit out of my mind when writing this.**

* * *

><p><em>No, this could not be!<em>

Hermione folded the parchment and placed it on the table with disbelief. She did not like the idea strongly and never in her life she had ever imagined it happening on her.

Harry came downstairs and looked at her with puzzlement, he sat beside her and asked,

"What's wrong…someone stole your parchment?"

Hermione looked at him intently, trying to find the most appropriate explanation.

"We're going to get married soon, and we have promised not to hide anything from each other," said Harry.

"Harry, please don't be angry, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Harry, knowing that there was something suspicious.

"We…we have to call off the wedding."

"What?" yelled Harry. "But Hermione, we have been preparing for two months!"

"I know...but…just look at this."

She thrashed the parchment into Harry's arms and she walked towards the stairs.

"Dear Miss Granger, we are pleased to inform you that your parents have made an Unbreakable Vow with our family. Your name has been down in the Wilkes' family ever since your birth and the engagement to our son Draco is based on both us and your deceased parents' consent. Please arrive at our manor on your earliest convenience. We suggest you coming as soon as possible as the agreement means more than breaching," said Harry with disbelief. "Your sincerely, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry looked at Hermione.

"This is crazy!"

"I know!" said Hermione, agitated. "How can I be Malfoy's wife? Especially…when I am just a Muggle-born and Wilkes was hideous Death Eater that got killed along with Rosier."

"Look, Hermione," said Harry, trying to convince her. "You don't even like him, why would you have to pay attention to it, just ignore it—"

"Don't you see? We cannot ignore it, or else we are done—"

"So you're going to marry him and live with him?"

"I have to!"

There was a moment of silence and the two stared at each other. Hermione looked up and tried to hold back her tears.

"I am sorry, Harry," said Hermione and she took her wand out. "This is the only way, forgive me."

* * *

><p>Hermione turned right into a wide gravel driveway that led off the lane, as she went past the large curving hedge and wrought-iron gates, a manor appeared out of darkness, with gardens and a fountain in front of it. Though it seemed to be magnificent, Hermione could not help drawing her wand out, reckoning that there was something lurking in the shadows. The moment when she arrived a the door, she hesitated, just when she stretched out her hand and knocked at the door, the door immediately swung inward without anyone visible opening it.<p>

The hallway was dimly lit and there were faint echoes of her breath, the walls were filled with portraits of pale-faced and their snobbish appearance made her greatly uncomfortable.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what an honour to see your arrival," said a voice.

Hermione could recognize the voice, she turned to the stairs and stared at the proud figure with hatred.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione coldly.

"Since you have arrived, we you have agreed on our agreement."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, unfortunately, it is the unbreakable confinement that brings us together," said Lucius. "Pity that we did not tell your history earlier, or else you would have been…with our son Draco in Slytherin."

"I would never been in Slytherin, not even when it is the last house approved in Hogwarts."

Lucius's face twitched, then he smiled.

"Perhaps I ought you to inform you most of your…history," said Lucius and he went on his explanation. "You are the only child of Wilkes. Brilliant, Syrus Wilkes, a bright man. His wife, Helia, a beautiful smart woman, like you, I was once her suitor."

Hermione frowned. She had no idea of what he was talking about, then she said,

"I come here to tell you I do not wish to have any kind of relationship with your son."

"Your adoptive parents are Muggles, aren't they?"

Hermione looked alarmed.

"Don't you dare hurt my parents," snarled Hermione.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" said Lucius. "When you are my son's wife, and I will leave your parents…unharmed."

Hermione bit her lips, she did not like the idea of dealing with Lucius, but knowing that he would do anything that was within his power, no matter his intentions were good or evil, she did not have a choice.

"I…" began Hermione.

"Time is passing," reminded Lucius.

"…Deal."

"Draco, please come over here."

Draco apparated in front of his father and Hermione glared at him with disgust. He glanced at her for quite a while, then looked at his father.

"Draco, be nice to our…little friend.." said Lucius and he left.

Hermione faced Draco unwillingly, glaring at him. Draco took a step forward and said,

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing," replied Hermione coldly.

"Do you want to…have a walk?"

"Can you just leave me in peace?"

Hermione turned around and was about to leave, but then Draco grabbed her hand. She tried to fling away his grasp, but in vain. Hermione struggled and hissed,

"Let go."

"I have missed chances of being with you for years, I will never let you go."

"Just leave me alone! Let go!"

Draco would not let go, all in a sudden, her pulled Hermione to his chest. His lips for closer to hers, and Hermione struggled, but only finding his grasp tightened and his face got nearer. His lips touched her boiling hot lips and his tongue was intruding. Though Hermione had not dating with Harry, she had not experienced such kiss. It was demanding, and Hermione did not know how to reject. Her mind was confused and swirling, unable to react until his lips withdrew. She dazed with confusion and gazed at him without knowing what to do. Draco tucked her stray strand of hair back and his finger ran pass her cheek. Hermione shuddered and dully looked at him while the skin where he touched was boiling hot.

"Will you accept me?"

Hermione was still trying to calm down.

"I may not be the best wizard, but certainly I am a good husband as any man in this world, and I am better than that Potter."

"You will never be better than Harry."

"Why? I am always better than him, why won't you—"

"Just let me go."

Draco let go of her and Hermione thought of punching him in the face like what she did years ago, but thinking of her parents, she took a deep breath and apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's it? Probably you are rolling your eyes now. Tell me if you see any room for improvement, thank you and see you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Ollivander's Advice

Within a week, the news of Hermione's wedding spread through the Ministry of Magic, it was not bad at first, but soon she discovered that people were not only congratulating her.

"Miss Granger, congratulations!" said Millard, a squeaky old man.

"Thank you, Millard," said Hermione politely. "I thought are you downstairs working for the Floo Powder Network."

"Oh, Miss Granger, I wish I can work with you too, but it requires your…special attention."

Hermione perfectly knew what he meant, then she said,

"I will consider about that, though I am not sure about it."

"Thank you in advance, and wish you good marriage."

The squeaky old man apparated and Hermione let out a deep breath.

"He is sprightly, isn't he?"

Lisa Turpin smiled at Hermione.

"Oh goodness, I really don't know how to cope with him."

"The Wizengamot has been talking about you," said Lisa. "Our wise enchanting Hermione, engaged to the famous wealthy Draco Malfoy, son of our celebrity Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione showed a dry smile, and Lisa whispered,

"Still thinking of Harry?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"I'm sorry that you need to call off your wedding—"

"No, it's okay. I have accepted the fact."

"Is Harry still okay about this? The other Aurors say he is bit daydreaming and out of focus recently."

"I know he will be like that, but I can't help at all."

"Does Malfoy knows that you two—"

"It won't help if he knows or not."

"Are you sure about that?"

Hermione looked at the figure at the far end of the corridor, seemingly waiting for her. It was Draco.

"I better leave," said Lisa and she went away.

Draco walked towards Hermione and said,

"Father's waiting for us in Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?"

Draco held her hand and apparated to Diagon Alley. Lucius was waiting in front of Ollivanders.

"Mr. Malfoy," greeted Hermione coldly.

"Ah, Miss...Hermione," said Lucius and he signalled the two enter the shop.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Mr. Ollivander. "Elm, dragon heartstring, eighteen inches, rather bendy."

"Unfortunately, I am not the star of today," said Lucius.

Mr. Ollivander looked at Draco, then glanced at Hermione, with a mixture of confusion and seriousness.

"Is young Mr. Malfoy seeking for his second wand?"

"No," said Lucius. "It's Miss Wilkes who is in need of a second wand."

Mr. Ollivander looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Vine woof, dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches, I remember well."

Hermione nodded in silence, she did not want to show her tears, but they kept welling up, making her eyes extremely uncomfortable.

"Mr. Ollivander," said Lucius, reminding him.

Mr. Ollivander looked back at Lucius and he walked into the dark corridor. Draco sat in the couch by the window, looking nonchalantly at the Daily Prophet on the table, featuring the new policy set by Gringotts. Mr. Ollivander took out a pile of wand boxes that were mostly covered in dust. He brushed the dust off and said,

"Miss…Wilkes, cedar, phoenix feather, nine and a half inches, quite supple."

Just when Hermione touched the wand, Mr. Ollivander snatched it back.

"No, alder with dragon heartstring, eleven inches, quite supple."

"No…no…what about walnut and phoenix feather, ten and three quarters inches, surprisingly whippy."

Mr. Ollivander snatched back the wand and placed them back carefully. Then slowly, he took out a wand from a shiny leathered box. He frowned and his misty eyes shone at Hermione, and he placed the wand on her palm.

Immediately, she could feel her palm getting cooler, the amazing sensation was almost like the touched of balm and freshness of cold butterbeer, the touch of unicorn skin and the frozen ice cubes.

"Cypress, unicorn hair, thirteen inches, hard, but not rigid…"

"Cypress is nobility, as I have heard," said Lucius.

"Yes, nobility, noble, very noble…"

"Seven Galleons," said Lucius and he placed the gold coins on the counter. "Come, Draco, we have other things to do."

"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word with Miss Wilkes?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

Lucius looked at him, then he glanced at Hermione.

"We will just…wait outside," hissed Lucius and he left the shop with Draco.

Mr. Ollivander waited until he was sure that no one could hear their conversation.

"Miss Granger, you know what cypress means, don't you?"

"No."

"My grandfather Geraint Ollivander had always honoured a cypress wand holder, for he knew the holder would have a heroic death."

Hermione shivered.

"Especially when it's matched with unicorn hair, you must have heard of the famous saying 'the innocent always die first'."

"So I will have to face it earlier than the others."

"No matter what, keep your first wand."

"But I can't use it, with them monitoring me for the whole day, I can barely take it out."

"Just never let go of your vine wood wand."

"…I won't."

"Are you sure you are happy about this? With young Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't have a choice."

"The time will come, sooner or later. It's the matter of your patience."

"I understand."

"Wish you good luck, Miss Granger."

He nodded at her and disappeared behind the shelves. Hermione went outside and met Lucius and Draco, who was waiting for her impatiently.

"What did he say?" asked Lucius.

"A few reminders and words of blessing," replied Hermione.

Lucius eyed on Hermione, and he knew what he was up to, her Occlumency had finally come to use. After a while, Lucius said,

"Very well, I will just head down to Knockturn Alley and have a good chat. You two go to Leaky Cauldron and wait for me."

He headed into the dark alley, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. She walked to the Flourish and Blotts, looking at the new book in the window. Then, she noticed his boredom, so she gave up and continued walking down to the Leaky Cauldron. Everything looked just like years ago when she was a Year One, excited to see the world in front of her. She loved the Apothecary's potion ingredients, the pets from Magical Menagerie, the smell of fresh parchment in the Stationary shop, most importantly, the Quidditch Supplies Shop.

"Look Mommy, it's the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Five!"

"No nonsense, Derek. You are just a Year Two."

"But I can apply for being the Team's Seeker, just like Harry Potter, I am in a Gryffindor and I can also do it."

"But we have got a Cleansweep Thirteen!"

"Not fast enough, Jeremy says that Harry Potter used a Firebolt in Quidditch."

"Firebolt, Derek—"

"I know it's expensive, Mommy, just please buy me the Nimbus Two Thousand and Five, please!"

"Only after you have got onto the team—"

Hermione could still remember those days when Harry was riding his Firebolt, soaring through the sky. It was breathtaking and she was proud of having such a friend. Ron was funny and helpful, and Harry was bold, she could share her secrets with him. She still kept the photo of her and Harry, smiling brightly on his birthday.

As she settled down in the Leaky Cauldron, she looked at the stairs, where she had been with him. It was all joyful and she never imagined what would happen if life was without him. What if her parents did not get her into the Muggle family, and she was taught to hate the others just like Draco? What if she was a Slytherin and everyone hated her for being with Draco?

"Hermione," said a voice.

"Huh?" Hermione watched Draco sat opposite to her.

"Got you this."

He showed her a thick leathered book, Hermione glanced at him and she took the book, then gasped.

"The book…it's the one at the window."

"A gift for you," said Draco, trying to act nonchalant. "Or you can say, compensation."

"Compensation?"

"I suppose it is not all just responsibility, there's still love."

"Has it ever existed, between us?"

"Well it can be nurtured."

"But there was never anything existed between us."

"Everything's going fine?" asked a voice.

They turned around, Lucius was standing behind Hermione, eyeing on her curiously. Knowing that he might have caught her words, she avoided looking at him. Draco said,

"Just having a little chat."

"Oh, really? That's good…"

Hermione saw Lucius quickly putting a small bottle with dark blood red liquid, she frowned yet there were a few possibilities, if only she could sense out the smell.

Late at night, she put her vine wood wand on her desk with huge emotion, the wand had been following her since Year 1. It had bravely protected her from harm and helped her getting full marks in exams, but now she had to put it aside. Then, she looked at the parchment in her palm, feeling bitter, she headed to Draco's room. The cold corridor was silent and moonlight peered through the windows. She could feel the corridor getting darker and colder, which urged her to enter Draco's room quicker. As soon as she opened the door, she went to his bed and examined his face. He was sound asleep and moonlight shone onto his pale face, so white that could almost reflect light. She stared at his pale face for a while, then she headed towards the window. The eagle owl looked at her and nibbled her fingers.

"Hawks, bring this to him," whispered Hermione.

Hawks clicked its beak and nodded as if it understood, its large wings spread and took flight , disappeared into the dark sky.


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Night

"You look splendid."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, it was almost like the face years ago when she in the Yule Ball. Her bushy hair was sleek and tied into a bun, the silvery white dress was sparkling under the lights. Though she had looked like that before, she did not feel the same as before. That time was all excitement and happiness, with a mixture of pride. But this time, those feeling vanished so quickly as if they had never existed.

"Only that I am not the bride who would smile."

"Come on, Hermione," said Lisa. "It's your big day, and you should be happy."

"Happy that I marry to someone who has despised me and called me 'Mudblood' for his whole life?"

"But Mr. Malfoy has claimed that you're a pure-blood, what has happened in the past is longer what you are now."

"He threatens me into this, I have no choice at all."

"Did you send the invitation to Harry?"

"I have sent it to him, though I know he won't come. He simply will not want to come."

"What about the Weasleys? Surely they are pure-blood."

"They certainly won't allow what they call 'blood-traitors' into the manor," said Hermione with a sigh. "You can come all because you are a pure-blood."

"Is it really that important to the Malfoys?" said Lisa and she sighed.

"To them, a definite yes. A blind and pointless purse for what so called 'perfection in bloodline'."

"You can't choice to frown all day. The Daily Prophet is coming over and takes a couple of photos, you cannot just stand there like a puppet and do nothing."

"I am a puppet, as the matter of fact."

"If only you can say no to all these."

"If only everything is just a nightmare and longer exists when dawn comes."

* * *

><p><p>

The wedding started off with guests cheering and enjoying their lavish meal, Draco and Lucius were chatting with the ministry staff, they were of course delighted to have conversations with the Malfoys, thinking that they will provide a shield from all kinds of bad events. Hermione was left alone, staring at the empty seat. There were a few Slytherin graduates glaring at her as if she had stolen their precious treasure. Pansy Parkinson was leering at her, muttering something that Hermione knew it would not be a blessing.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy," said Daphne Greengrass with her sister Astoria standing beside her.

"Thank you," replied Hermione politely, sensing the coldness in between the words.

"Draco is indeed very lucky to find such a good wife," said Astoria, gazing at Draco.

"One day you will find your Prince Charming too."

"We will," whispered Astoria, still had her eyes on Draco.

The awkward silence was uncomfortable, and Hermione got more and more nervous. It was not an easy task to chat with Slytherin, especially when she had never liked any Slytherin during her years in Hogwarts. The Slytherins were tons of trouble, and she could still remember her forth year being cursed with Densaugeo by that person, and that day at the Great Hall when she touched the bubotuber pus in the hate mail just because of her. She had to admit that some Slytherin girls, like the Greengrass, were less troublesome, yet she had never taken a great liking towards them.

"Please be excused," said Hermione and she rushed into the garden, leaving the place that filled with furious glares and suffocating glamour.

The garden was dark and Hermione took out her wand, fearing that something might come out and attack when she was not on her guard.

"Lumos," she whispered.

It seemed to be warmer with the light illuminating the garden. Suddenly, a tall dark shadow appeared behind a tree and Hermione's mind quickly went through the spells and counter-curses.

"Hermione?" asked the shadow.

She stared at the looming shadow and gasped as the person came out from the darkness.

"Harry!"

She embraced him tightly, she had not seen him for weeks and she did not know what to say. She had waited for this moment for so long and she missed those days having his accompany.

"You look beautiful," said Harry in a bitter and painful tone.

"My beauty matters as little as my heart for tonight," said Hermione. "It does not mean anything to anyone."

"It matters to me, both your beauty and your heart. Nothing can replace them."

"How I wish it is just a nightmare," whispered Hermione as she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "When I wake up, everything will be back to normal and I will be in where I should belong, listening to the birds singing."

His arms wrapped around her waist.

"We can escape and live far away from them," suggested Harry. "We are capable of that, then we can do whatever we want. We can just live like Muggles, working in the Muggle world, we can do that."

"No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Lucius Malfoy, he will find me, he certainly will."

"But Hermione—"

"Don't you see? I can't," said Hermione. "I cannot go, I don't want anyone to be harmed, just because of me."

Harry gazed into her eyes, knowing that she meant it. Then, there was a rustling noise, alerting the two.

"Someone's coming, hide," whispered Hermione and Harry hid under his invisibility cloak.

Hermione turned off the light at the tip of her wand, pretending that everything was as normal as it should be.

"Hermione dear," said Narcissa Malfoy, coming towards her from the door.

"Mrs. Malfoy," greeted Hermione.

"What do you think about our garden?"

"…Nice and comfortable."

"The guests are waiting for you."

Narcissa signalled her to go back into the manor with her, Hermione looked at the garden helplessly, then went back inside.

* * *

><p><p>

After the party, Hermione lay on her bed, her breath was deep and slow. She was still thinking of the garden, wondering if he had arrived home unharmed. Just when she closed her eyes, the door swung open and Hermione sat up, staring at Draco with a mixture of fury and hatred. Draco seemed to have noticed it, he avoided looking into her eyes and tried to find something that could make himself less blamed.

"I will sleep at the chaise lounge tonight," said Draco. "I will take a bath first."

Draco went into the bathroom and Hermione sighed. Soon after bath, Draco fell asleep at the chaise lounge. Hearing the steady and deep breathing, Hermione went to the drawer and took out her old wand. An owl flew in quietly and gave Hermione a bit of parchment, she immediately recognize the handwriting.

_Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at ten_.


	4. Chapter 4 Visit to Nostalgia

Since it was Sunday, Draco was still in his slumber, Hermione woke up and swiftly apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. Though it was just morning, there were people sitting down at the tables, some of them brought along their children, who were playing with Chocolate Frog cards and chess.

"Hermione," said a voice.

Hermione turned and saw Harry smiling at her. Beside him was an old woman, despite her age, she looked as good as anyone else.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

She raced towards him and she said,

"It's so great to see you again."

"I've brought you a special helper."

Hermione looked at the woman. She was a woman with bright blue eyes, her clothes were clean and straight as if just bought and ironed a couple of seconds ago. Looking ancient, Hermione felt a great respect for her and did not want to cross her.

"Hermione, this is Olivia Walker, ex-Auror, her husband was one of the Aurors who captured Rosier and Wilkes."

Hermione eyed on her with surprise.

"You look exactly like your mother," said Olivia quietly and the three sat down.

"You know my mother well."

"So well that she even called me 'her best mentor'."

"Mentor?"

"Your mother Helia was a bright lady," said Olivia. "Beautiful, talented, and almost perfect. Though born in a Slytherin family, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her results of O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. were outstanding and beyond anyone's imagination. At the age of fourteen, she made her first Felix Felicis."

"The Liquid Luck?" asked Harry.

"It's hard for anyone to brew it as it requires much skills and extraordinary ingredients. Yet she managed to make one and get away with it, with points awarded by Slughorn."

"You have really inherited the genes, Hermione," said Harry. "You can make Polyjuice Potion when we were just Year Two."

Olivia's eyes shone on Hermione.

"Polyjuice Potion?"

"Well…it's just that we needed it to get rid of the Basilisk," explained Hermione.

"Wait," said Harry. "If you are a pure-blood like what the Malfoys have mentioned, why would you be petrified at that time? That makes no sense."

"Remember the Hufflepuff called Sally-Anna Perks? She was there standing somewhere near me, then she went off with her friends, escaping just in time."

"That's way too lucky!" said Harry.

"Anyway, how did my mother married a Slytherin and a Death Eater? Normally Slytherins would not want to marry people who are from other houses, I think," said Hermione and she looked at Olivia.

"At that time your father was not yet a Death Eater when he married your mother. But it was not love that bounded them, she learnt to love and eventually had you, naming you Athena."

"The books recorded that my father was caught by Aurors in 1980, that would be quite…ludicrous if he just joined the Death Eaters in such a short period of time, unless he was forced to."

"He claimed to be completely willing to devote himself to the Death Eaters. I can still remember that night when me and my husband were out for the capture of your father and the other Death Eaters," said Olivia quietly. "Rosier was easy to track down, but your father was a man of wits and cunnings. By the time we got him, Helia got out of the room with you in her arms. She knew exactly what happened as she saw us. Your mother had once been an excellent Auror…yet she could not even protect her husband from the Dementor's Kiss."

"How come she did not flee from him or do something to stay away from him?"

"The unbreakable vow tied them together, and refusal of obedience means more than just punishment."

"Who told you that he was a Death Eater?"

"A whistleblower."

"Whistleblower?"

"The whistleblower gave the names."

"I thought Death Eaters were quite united," scoffed Hermione.

"Nothing can be absolutely united in this world."

"So what happened to my mother?"

"Passed away soon after the incident."

"So I landed on my Muggle parents' hands out of nowhere?"

Olivia lowered her head and said slowly,

"I was the one who put you in the orphanage."

"Why did you do that?" asked Harry, agitated.

"My mother."

Olivia nodded.

"Your mother ordered me to keep you away from our world until you have turned eleven. But what has happened before your mother's death was quite unknown."

"Is there any method?"

"Not total mystery, we still have the indirect evidence."

"Indirect evidence?"

"Would you mind if I bring you to a special place?"

Hermione glanced at Harry and he shrugged. They followed Olivia to the small area behind the Leaky Cauldron and apparated to a large manor, just like the Malfoy's Manor, with front yard and extensive lawn, only that it did not have the abhorrence that she knew in the Malfoy's Manor.

"Is this my—"

"Yes, it is," replied Olivia. "Never expecting yourself having such a large place to live?"

"But it looks so…new…"

"The house will never get old or dirty, so will the yard."

Hermione went up to the door and took out her wand. The door knob bulged and Hermione was awed by the space inside. It was exactly like the Malfoy's Manor, only it was much brighter and colourful.

"When Muggles come, they will only see a normal village house," said Olivia, leading them to the stairs.

Hermione walked upstairs and entered a room on the right. There were magic toys everywhere and the bed was large enough to hold three people. She opened the drawers and took out the leathered albums, flipping over the pages, Helia Wilkes had almost had almost the same face of Hermione's. The baby in her arms was waving happily, there was the father standing beside them, locking them in an embrace.

"My parents…" whispered Hermione.

"My parents' photo album is exactly like this," said Harry. "Looking at old photos makes me feel their words. I know they are always with me, guiding me."

"Surely I feel nothing about them…"

"I am sure you will feel it sooner or later…"

"What is it like to have a Death Eater father?"

"Probably Malfoy can answer."

Hermione gave a weak smile, as her fingers touched the photos, she could feel her heart pumping vigorously. She could feel life.

"If only I can talk to them," said Hermione.

"Do you know what makes me able to have a Patronus?"

"A happy memory that is strong enough to have solid form," replied Hermione. "What's your happiest?"

"Just my parents talking to me. Though it seems boring meaningless, that's already the happiest memory I ever have."

"I don't even remember their voice, they're just nothing more than a piece of history."

"You will soon recall a few scraps of memories, just let time pass."

"I can't even use my original wand, what else can I do?"

"You can read and do many things, you are always the best witch in Hogwarts, you never fail in any tests and always maintain as the top student. Furthermore, I believe that wizards and witches working in Wizengamot are all intelligent and can do great things."

"That means nothing to me now, I am just no more than a constrained puppet."

"If you only your parents have a Pensieve."

"I wish they have, but the Death Eaters usually put things in their brain even there's no space left for storage of memories."

Hermione went out of the room and saw Olivia downstairs, with her eyes closed as if she was feeling the breath of the manor. Hermione went down and stood beside her, waiting for her words.

"How time flies…twenty-five years…" said Olivia and she opened her eyes. "Perhaps I will have to bring you to the Gringotts vault some day."

"Vault?" asked Hermione, glancing at the stairs as Harry came down.

"The Wilkes vault was untouched for years, what lies in there remains as a history, until that day you obtain that key. But rest assure, the key is in my safe hands."

"Wait," said Harry. "If Hermione has the vault, why didn't Dumbledore tell her to get that vault and tell her everything?"

"Dumbledore has his own reason. You were the spotlight of those days, everyone was talking about You-Know-Who—"

"Voldemort," said Harry. "Anyway he's dead and you can say his name out. There's nothing we have to fear about."

"Those days were most undesirable, there were Death Eaters everywhere and they could take away your life with no reason. You had to watch your beloved ones getting tortured, one died after another, right in front of you. The Dark Mark was injected into your arm with force. The Aurors got them and the Dementor's kiss was performed every day. No matter how you tried to persuade the Ministry, people would not trust you, even when they knew you were innocent. I can still remember that day when I saw my colleagues got pulled into the Azkaban and the dementors sucked their souls out. The body was piled aside, waiting to get buried or reduced to ashes."

"I can imagine that," said Hermione.

"Good that he has become history," said Olivia and she massaged her temple. "You two are very lucky, indeed."

"But the memories are still there," said Hermione, looking into Olivia's blue eyes.

"Yes, undesirable memories…"

She went outside to the yard, Hermione looked at Harry helplessly, then she went outside for Olivia, Olivia was standing at the centre of the yard, looking into the thin mist.

"Did my mother leave me anything? I don't mean those, I mean memories."

"There's her locket, but I believe it was somewhere hidden in the house."

"If it was not the whistleblower and the Death Eaters, my father will not be a Death Eater, my parents will be totally different, I would not be in Gryffindor but in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I would be teaming up with different people, things would be totally different."

"We have to go," said Olivia. "Time is dying out."

"Will I be able to visit here again?"

"You are the owner of this house, I don't see why you cannot come here again."

Olivia snapped her finger and she vanished into the mist within the blink of the eye. Harry gave her an assuring look and they apparated away.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" asked Draco nervously, holding Hermione's hands as soon as she appeared into the room by apparation.<p>

Shocked by his sudden passion, Hermione withdrew her hands and stared at him, wondering what on earth he was up to. Surely, he could not be just pretending to be worried?

"Father has been asking about your disappearance."

Hermione knew he could not be just that simple.

"This is nothing related to you," said Hermione. "I can go anywhere within my reach."

"Someone says that you are with that Potter."

Hermione glanced at the walls.

"You spied on me, didn't you?" asked Hermione.

"Look, I just don't want to let Father questioning about you because of that Potter, get it?" asked Draco. "If you can, keep yourself away from him, it's us who are couples, that Potter—"

Hermione stormed out of the room, ignoring every word he said.

* * *

><p><strong>The exciting part lies in the next chapter, be sure to stay updated if you think you are interested. Those who are having a pure and innocent mind should be ready.<br>**

**Anyone paying attention to Junior Eurovision (JESC) this year? I just love 'Планетата На Децата-Bulgaria', 'Мечтатель-Russia', 'Прийде Весна-Ukranie' and 'Свет у мојим Очима-Serbian', it's not just about does that rock or not, it's about the vision, the Bulgarian ballad is really a touch of the heart, and Krisia's voice is really magnificent, that's why I love her singing 'My country, My Bulgaria' and 'Mila Rodino'. 'Dreamer' is a good ballad, and Alisa's voice is gentle, but people seem not taking a great liking. Ukraine's one sounds a lot like Disney, and I can see the hope within wars and ashes. Serbian one, okay, I just think the voice is lovely. I hope Bulgaria can win. What's your favourite?**


	5. Chapter 5 Amouroisson

The work of Wizengamot had lightened as September arrived. Hermione could finally take a rest from the heavy workload. The Wizengamot members rested in their common room and enjoyed themselves with Daily Prophets and chess game.

An owl flew into the room and dropped a letter into a middle-aged woman's hands. After the owl took flight, the woman smiled and she read it carefully. Lisa asked,

"Your daughter, Mrs Winter?"

"Yes, sorted into Gryffindor and she's talking the Gryffindor legendary trio," said Mrs. Winter, glancing at Hermione. "This reminds me of the good old days in Hogwarts. Those days in Hufflepuff were fun, if it isn't my daughter, probably my memories would soon fade away."

"So your daughter is acting like a continuation of your memories?"

"Indeed. It's always joyful being surrounded by children, once you have your own children, you will understand the joy."

Hermione was thinking of her dead mother. Was her presence a joy or a death omen? Surely she knew if it was not for her, the unbreakable agreement in between the two families would not be there, and everything would be as normal as possible. She could have been just a Muggle, just a Muggle who lived happily without knowing the wizarding world.

"Sometimes I wish I have children," said Lisa. "They bring so much fun. I only have my nephew, I always ask my brother to bring him over during summer holidays."

"Perhaps you will have to wait for a couple of years, Lisa," said Mrs. Winter. "For this stage, it would be the Malfoys' turn."

Everyone turned and looked at Hermione, the sudden attention made her uncomfortable and she bit her lips, wondering what she could do to get rid of such special heed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, has young Mr. Malfoy mentioned his stand on this subject?"

The surge of discomfort came as the strange title was mentioned, she would prefer people calling her old maiden name that was almost forgotten to her new distant title.

"What subject?" asked Hermione, trying to brush off her discomfort.

"Children, Mrs. Malfoy, children!"

She frowned and said,

"I have never heard him talking about that. And never would I wish to stay on this subject."

"You should talk to him about that some day. You know, the Malfoys are serious about that."

"A pure-blood producing factory?" asked Hermione with a hint of sneer. "I am not interested."

"Though You-Know-Who is gone, the family remains extremely loyal to their blood line as if their ultimate goal is to have as much pure-bloods as possible."

She simply could not imagine herself having children with Draco, his face was not attractive, and the platinum blonde hair and grey eyes were not her cup of tea. Dark hair and bright green eyes looked a lot better.

There was a crack and Harry appeared in the middle of the room, facing Hermione. Lisa squealed and blushed as soon as she saw him. Harry smiled at Hermione, said,

"Are you free tonight? We can go and check out things in that place."

Everyone eyed on Hermione, wondering what they were up to. Just when Hermione nodded, she saw Draco standing at the door, staring at Harry with hatred.

"Malfoy," said Harry coldly.

Draco raised his brow, then said to Hermione,

"Father has asked you to go home earlier for dinner."

She could feel everyone's curious stare, she glanced at Harry apologetically, then said to Malfoy,

"I will come to you later."

Draco waited for her outside, after she had packed everything, she headed out of the room and whispered 'sorry' to Harry before leaving. Draco was grinning as if he had won victoriously. He smirked and said,

"Potter, better get yourself a girlfriend, or else your evenings will be very lonely."

"Your reminders are unnecessary and unwelcomed."

Draco shrugged and his lips touched Hermione's cheek softly, which gave her a chill down to the spine. Harry glared at him, but he seemed to enjoy the taunt and he took Hermione away, with his arm wrapping around her waist.

* * *

><p><p>

Mostly, Hermione would take her dinner to her room, avoiding the conversations with 'her family'. But today she decided it would be best to have her first official and 'decent' dinner with the Malfoys. After all, she could not hide forever. Narcissa Malfoy was keeping a smile on her face and passed the lamb chops to Draco, who was just glancing at his plate.

"Oh, Hermione dear, please have some," said Narcissa, offering for some roasted beef. The smell did not attract her and she replied without looking at Narcissa,

"No, thank you. I am not a fan of roasted beef."

Narcissa was taken aback a little, for her life, no one had ever turned her down or treated her like any common witches. The Blacks and Malfoys were to be respected, no one, not even the Minister, had been disrespectful to them. Still, she forced out a smile, trying hard to control her temper.

"At least have some of our special…pumpkin juice," suggested Narcissa. "The cook has just harvested the pumpkins. Freshly made pumpkin juice is the best choice for beverage."

With a hint of doubt, Hermione raised her silver goblet. Looking at the shiny orange liquid, she had a slight feeling of discomfort and her mind was warning her not to drink, not even a touched on the lips. She looked back at Narcissa, who was eyeing on her and encouraging her to take a sip. Out of politeness, she took a sip, it was just as nice as those in Leaky Cauldron, Hogwarts and Three Broomsticks, only that it was sweeter than usual, it was almost like syrup and an alluring trap.

"Is it good?" asked Narcissa.

Hermione nodded and she put down her goblet, then she met Lucius' eyes, then his grin appeared, a grin that tried to appear to be friendly. Looking down at the plate, there was a heap of food, yet she had no appetite. So as quickly as possible, she headed back to the bedroom and got her night gown before entering the bathroom. It was strange that she did not use warm water to bath herself, normally she would surround herself with a pool of warm water, but this time as her foot dipped into the warm water, she immediately took her foot out as if it was burning hot. Once it changed into cold water, the great sensation cooled down her leg and she could feel the heat on her skin slowly faded away.

When she got out off water, she could still feel the heat radiating out from her body. Her hand felt on her forehead, it was boiling hot.

Swiftly, she got out off water and saw Draco putting something back into the drawer quickly. He drank from the goblet and watched her lay on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Malfoy, observing her scarlet face.

"Nothing, perhaps it is just a fever, it will be better tomorrow."

"I will get you some water," said Malfoy and she took out his wand, conjuring water into the goblet. Just when he helped her sitting up and let her drink the water, Hermione could feel her muscles shivering and Draco's eyes began dilating. His face got closer and closer, and his lips touched Hermione's hot lips. The kiss was different from those she had experienced earlier on, it was strangely tender and soft, her body was asking for more though she knew she did not want it. As she tried to push Draco aside and tell him to leave, his tongue intruded and touched hers. Having so little of such experience, she did not know what to do and she tried to push her aside, only finding her energy was slowly draining out of her body and she got colder and colder. Finally, her limbs were so feeble that she gave up struggling. Pink tinges appeared on his cheeks, and she could feel her collarbone burning hot as his fingers glided pass it. As his lips left, she realized that both of their clothes were gone and she was forced to examine his muscular built closely. Leaning against his warm chest, she could feel his heart bumping vigorously, his warm breath was deep and heavy as his fingers slid pass her face. Her mind got so swollen and heavy and she closed her eyes, her sense soon faded as his hands touched her bare skin and her waist…

* * *

><p><p>

As Hermione opened her eyes, she could see a white smooth block in front of her, it was warm and cuddly, and she could not help resting her head against it. Then, she looked up with her blurry sleepy eyes, the face was so familiar, the tall straight nose and platinum blonde hair …

She gasped and back away, her skin was cold as ice and she could feel an immense pain in her torso, so painful that she did not want to move at all. After a few tries, she managed to get her wand on the table next to the bed and she fell onto the floor. Luckily, there was the carpet that avoided her from colliding with the algid and indifferent marble floor. The quilt fell down and covered her whole body. When she tried to stand up, her legs were wobbly and they were shaking badly like jellies. With a few attempts, she managed to stand properly and she looked at Draco's face, his chest, then his waist…

A surge of heat gushed up to her brain and she whispered with her eyes closed,

"Accio!"

The nightgown flew to her hands and she quickly took a hot shower. As she came out, she remembered something, staggering towards the drawer, her hand pulled the drawer and took out a small bottle with blood red liquid swirling like whirlpool. Then she recalled the day when she saw Lucius holding it at the Diagon Alley…

"Hermione…"

Hermione closed her eyes and said after sensing the sinister but sweet alluring aroma,

"Amouroisson."

Draco frowned and glanced at the goblet. Hermione glared at him and flung the bottle onto the floor. The bottle smashed into pieces and the blood red liquid formed a puddle.

"You have disgusted me," said Hermione, gritting words through her teeth. "You are nothing but an abomination, you can never, never be like Harry."

"Why do you always like that Harry?" yelled Draco. "Harry this, Harry that, I am way better than him, he is a half-blood, and there is worthy of him."

"Don't insult him in front of me!"

"If it wasn't my father—"

"Your father!" shouted Hermione, clenching her fist. "It was all because of you and your parents! Do you think that I would want to marry such a disgusting man? I tell you, I will never love you and stay away from me!"

Just when Hermione headed to the door, Draco got out of bed and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Let go of me and put your clothes on!"

"Sshh…"

Hermione struggled and wriggled, finding herself powerless against him, her legs were still wobbling and her fingers were too weak to pull off his fingers. There were footsteps at the stairs and it came nearer and nearer.

At once, Draco wore his pants and suddenly pressed her against the wall, his lips pressed onto her lips and Hermione's complaint could not be heard. The servants who had just turned to the corridor gasped at the two and they hurried back downstairs, pretending as if they had seen nothing. Draco quickly let go and Hermione pushed him away, said,

"What are you doing—"

"At least we cannot let others know what has truly happened," explained Draco with his shaking tone. "You know what would happen if father knows what has just happened—"

"It's your father who—"

"It's all my idea!"

"That's a dirty trick—"

"If not, what can we do?"

"I will move downstairs, and never shall you enter my room," hissed Hermione and she dashed to the stairs, leaving him completely frustrated in the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Allow me to make an explanation of the term 'Amouroisson'.<strong>

**Amouroisson is made up of three French words, 'amour', 'roi' and 'boisson', which means 'love', 'king' and 'drink'.**

**One single touch on the lips will have a great effect, and it will not fade away until the next morning.**

**That's all I can explain.**


	6. Chapter 6 Mother's Pensieve

As a responsible wife, Hermione knew she should not have such feelings, but whenever she met Harry's eyes, a surge of guilt would fill her brain and her soul, tossing and turning her spirit. Harry, who had no idea of what has happened, tried to approach her when he came across her at the Ministry, but Hermione would not talk to him.

Once the work was done, Hermione stay in the common room, not willing to go anywhere. Lisa sat beside her and offered her a hot chocolate.

"What happened?" whispered Lisa.

"That was a dirty trick," said Hermione.

"Is it Draco or Lucius?"

"The whole family is a disgrace," said Hermione. "That day when I was pulled to the Diagon Alley, Lucius Malfoy secretly bought Amouroisson."

"Amouroisson?" exclaimed Lisa. "But that's—"

"That's exactly what I mean, one drop can be very powerful."

"But that means he has no confidence in controlling this relationship."

"He can never control me, never will."

"Of course, it's just that he seems determined about this."

"I swear I will find out everything, and resolve this matter—"

"And return to Harry?"

Hermione bit her lips, she had thought of getting rid of the Malfoys, but she was not sure if Harry would by her side then.

"He will wait for me, I hope," said Hermione.

"He loves you deeply, even when you are in the Malfoys, he never leaves you, at least I don't receive any news saying that he has got himself someone else. And you must know that swarms of girls are eyeing on him as if he is some sort of treasure."

"All happy people resemble one another, each unhappy person is unhappy in their own way."

The clock struck five, reminding them the end of a working day.

"It's good that we are less busy than in those days when You-Know-Who and the Dark Wizards are still out there," said Lisa.

"I hope we are never going to be busy."

Lisa chuckled and said, "Of course."

Hermione swiftly packed her things and was ready to go, she left the Ministry before anyone would ask her whereabouts.

She went back to the manor again. Instead of staying in her intended bedroom, she headed to other rooms. It was amusing to walk around in the manor, she felt as if her parents were there beside her. As soon as she entered a room, she was awed by the lovely scenery. Sunlight penetrated into the room, it was warm and lovely, reminding her of those great evenings with him beside her, watching the sun slowly going to the horizon.

There were photos hanging on the walls. Indeed, she had never seen a woman with such beauty, those dark brown hair and brown eyes that was as clear as the autumn lakes had captivated her attention. Though the woman was just smiling, Hermione could see the wits in her, a perfect Ravenclaw, and Hermione reckoned that she would love her as a confidant if she was born decades earlier.

There were other photos that were interesting enough to examine. One thing Hermione was sure was that she did not inherit much from him. Blonde hair, green eyes, hawk nose, nothing belonged to her. The man was holding the woman's hands, beaming proudly. It was a strange combination, yet it seemed to work out properly.

The photo at the corner was gaining her attention and her fingers glided on the surface. The baby was laughing in her mother's arms. Somehow Hermione could feel a pain in her soul, twisting. What would the child be like after years if those did not happen? Which house could she be in? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin?

She opened the ebony drawer and took out a pile of parchment that each of them was folded neatly. There were letters, letters from the man whom the mother loved.

_Dear Helia,_

_I apologize for leaving you behind, the pursuit continues and the minister vows to capture him, but he gets away every time. How's the baby? Does she kick you? I hope she can be your guardian angel when you feel lonely in the middle of the nights. I promise I will come back once the business is over._

_Your SW_

There were so many other letters and Hermione could not believe that a Death Eater could be that responsible and kind. She tried to imagine those days when her parents loved her to bits and gently nurtured her, it was not all unimaginable, it was just weird.

Just as she turned around, she could notice a small door beside the crib. Walking towards the door, she drew her cypress wand, ready for a sudden attack. Carefully, she unlocked the door and found a silver glowing basin that appeared like a bird fountain, sparkling like diamonds in the dark. Runes and symbols were carved and gems were fitted at the side. Hermione lit up the room and examine the runes, trying to make out the word.

"Vivunt in memoria…" whispered Hermione, looking at the silvery liquid gas.

It was so alluring that Hermione leaned her head closer and closer, trying to see what was behind the silvery cloud-like substance.

The room changed, it was a toddler's room., with blinding bright lights at the windows. The carpet was colourful and beside it were all toys. Toy broomsticks, unicorn plushies, toy hippogriff, dissected maps, toy wands…there was also a bookshelf, with story books lined neatly. A custard fur ball rolled into the room and squeaked, followed by a toddler, who was eager to capture it.

"No, Athena, no!" said a voice.

Hermione turned around and saw a woman running into the room. Quickly, the woman picked the toddler up.

"No, Athena, you're scaring it away!" said the woman and she placed the child in the crib that was at the corner.

Hermione went towards the crib, trying to find out more about herself. The baby's dark eyes were sparkling like dark ambers, and she laughed as the woman's fingers tickled her abdomen.

"Sorry dear, it's bed time now," said Helia. "You need to get some sleep."

The baby pulled her index finger and nibbled it. Then she tried to stand up and yelped while pointing at the book on the table.

"You want books?" asked the woman and she took the book.

"Books!" yelled the baby, mimicking the pronunciation while stretching out her arms.

"Let me see…" said the woman and she flipped open the book. "Maybe this one…They had not dug far, before it started to rain. 'Quickly, climb out, or else there will be trouble again! See? The little bunny is climbing out of the hole!'"

The toddler giggled and wriggled her limbs. The mother was smiling gently, with her eyes gazing at the baby. Hermione could feel the scenery getting more and more vague, and she knew it was time to go back.

Night had fallen and the warm atmosphere had gone. The temperature dropped and displeased of her presence. Unwillingly, she apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco was not pleased to see her missing after working hours, there were faint rumours of them getting closer and closer, so close that it was more than just friends. He wanted her heart, but never would she give it to him. Every night, he saw things, a dark figure taking away all the brightness and hope, there were cries of crows and air got thinner and thinner, forcing him to wake up. Whenever he woke up, he would go to check Hermione out. The relief came as he could hear her breathing and see her face, the purest and gentlest face.

Yet someone had put black stains on her.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, are you sure we can hold it back?" asked Narcissa, lying on the bed with a frown. "You know we cannot hide it forever, she is not just any simple Gryffindor. There is Ravenclaw in her, and she will soon find out—"<p>

"No nonsense, Cissy. There is nothing for us to worry."

"But we have not yet found the house, and the secret keeper is out there—"

"Do you think it is possible for the secret keeper to approach her under out noses?"

"Oh, Lucius, I don't know, I wish—"

"It's late now!" announced Lucius. "We should get some sleep."

Knowing that he did not want to stay on the subject, she stopped the conversation and stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. At that night, she was one of those who made the decision. Four lives were in her hand, one more hesitation and their lives would be spared, but she did not. As told, she placed it in the owl's beak and let it flew off. She had never feared or regretted doing it, but now…

The Aurors let them get away from it, much to her surprise. Her husband had planned to eliminate them all in one time, why would the plan fail? It seemed so unreasonable.

What was she doing? The moment when Lucius placed the deadly 'weapon' into her hand, she thought of her son. If the plan succeeded, they would be freed from the agreement. The Unbreakable would no longer work anymore as the person involved was dead and could not fulfil the requirement.

She still had a draft of it in her drawer, well kept for years. It was like a reminder of the flaw of the plan, warning her not to make the same mistakes again.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still immersing herself into that piece of memory. She had longed to see her mother, not just the appearance, but her words and actions. It was almost as if it was her who was the mother as they had the same face. Everything looked so wonderful and perfect, better than she ever had. It was not that her Muggle parents did not give her all the best. They loved her dearly and provided her everything they could afford. They sent her to a private school, bought novels and encyclopaedias to widen her mind. She was brilliant in her class, able to learn things more than her age group. Once she was asked to hold a school drama. The boys were not satisfied of having a girl as the director, nicknaming her and tried to play pranks on her, calling her 'bossy'. When they called her nicknames, they would accidentally choke themselves or chomped their tongues. When they tried to stalk on her, she would miraculously get away from them without any problem. The other time when the boys tried to pour water on her, she somehow managed to herself from the water and it splashed at the boys' direction, soaking their clothes badly. It all happened so strangely that she started to know she was different, and it confirmed her thoughts when the letter arrived. But now, she was not any simple witches…<p>

It was fortunate that she moved downstairs, she did not have to sleep early just because of Draco. She could read books and think about the cases she met in the Ministry. Meditating in silence was most enjoyable, but it did not last long as an owl flew into her room, nibbling her fingers, lifting its leg and hoped Hermione would grab the letter.

Hermione unfolded the parchment and read it carefully, she scanned it for a dozen times, imagining this happened as a conversation. It was far too easy to get along with someone like him, he was neither proud like peacock nor snobbish, he was friendly and gentle, like daisies swaying in the breeze.

She dipped the tip of the quill into her own ink box and began writing. The Malfoys used green ink, to her disgust, it was just like the colour of overdue frosting and mould.

When she finished writing, she proofread it for a dozen times before putting it into the owl's claws. The owl hooted softly and flew off, Hermione watched it slowly disappearing into the night sky…


	7. Chapter 7 The Orphanage Visit

Over the weekend, Hermione decided that it would be best if she could pay a visit to the orphanage that she had stayed in temporarily. Though she was not sure if she could gain any useful information in this trip, but a piece of news was a piece of news, she did not want to miss any of the details. And she was thankful that Olivia gave her the address and the vague description of the orphanage.

Harry, again, offered his accompany. At times, Hermione felt apologetic towards him, he had offered so much help that she did not know how to repay. If only the agreement had never existed…

The orphanage was located near the countryside, away from the bustling roads and flourishing markets. It was almost like as if the orphanage came from another era, or a hidden house like Hogwarts, where no one beside those special ones could reach. Though she had been a temporary habitant, she had so little memory of it that she had once suspected all was just a lie. Perhaps her young age made her unable to recall anything about it, and so she had to pay her visit.

The orphanage seemed to be still working, with the smoking chimney and the laundry being hung at the front yard, dripping water and formed a puddle on the grass.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Harry.

"I think so," said Hermione. "At least it fits into Olivia's description."

"I hope it's not yet closed down."

"If that happens, I will just try to find out the person responsible, certainly he or she can provide me some information, regardless of usefulness."

"Let's hope that this will not happen."

"That's not the worst."

"What's worse?"

"I hope _they_ have not found this out," stated Hermione plainly, standing at the door.

She knocked at the door then rang the bell, then waited. But no one answered.

"Oh, not that…" muttered Harry.

Hermione rang the bell again. This time, she could hear faint footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Coming!" yelled a voice.

The door swung open and a short woman came out, panting hardly. She appeared to be in her mid-fifties, still wearing the old countryside gown that Hermione thought she had turned the time turner so too many times that she returned to the early ninetieth century.

"Trying to find a perfect child adoption?" asked the woman.

"You still have children in here?" asked Harry.

The woman seemed to be a little bit offended, knowing that the two were not here to bring the orphanage any fortune.

"We do have children here, despite the fact that we are having tight budgets these years."

"Are you the person in charge?" asked Hermione.

"You can say so," said the woman. "But the owners are the Masons."

"You mean they are masons?" asked Harry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason! Don't you read or not?" exclaimed the woman. "There's their name at the fence."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shot a dissatisfied look at him. Harry shrugged and entered the orphanage. The inside did bring some vague memories, and now they became much stronger and clearer.

"I think I can remember the place," said Hermione, examining the orphanage. "There's the garden planted with colourful flowers, and I lived on the first floor."

The woman stared at her and frowned as if she was a monster.

"Who are you?" uttered the woman with her shaking voice.

"Hermione—it's Granger. He's my friend, Harrier."

"I don't recognize you," said the woman. "Though I reckon I have come across that surname."

"You remember?" exclaimed Hermione.

"…Let me think…are you…"

Hermione looked at the woman expectantly.

"Ah, I remember. That baby girl…you are the baby girl?"

Hermione nodded eagerly and the woman jumped a little.

"But you are just a couple of months old! How would you remember anything of here? That's not possible."

"Not that clear, just fleeting images," said Hermione. "So can you tell me everything about me—I mean, everything during my stay here."

"That was more than twenty years ago, how are you going to expect me remembering that much?"

"Please, this is important to me."

"Why don't you ask your parents?"

"Well, I—all they tell is that I come from here."

"I think I still have memory in here…I remember that it was an evening when you came. There was an old woman taking you in here, claiming that your biological parents are dead or something, and she asked us to keep you. But you are a very strange child, so strange that no one wants to be with you. But anyway, babies need extra care, so I was assigned to feed you. Somehow you always did something like conjuring sparks or making things come closer to you. It's like you have some kind of powers."

Hermione was not so sure if she could do that when she was just in that age, not even knowing how to talk.

"So my adoptive parents came one day and took me?"

"I warned them about your weird behaviour, but they seemed to like you so much that they're willing to accept your strange acts. Well, I was happy, one less mouth to feed and I could take some rest."

"Did the old woman bring along anything? I mean, did you find anything that came with me? Some pendants? Bracelets? Lockets?"

The woman jumped a little and she cleared her throat,

"I am not sure," replied the woman. "It was Mr. and Mrs. Mason who took care of you at first, I remembered there was nothing with you—"

"Liar!"

The woman snivelled as Harry glared at her.

"Of course I did not lie—"

"You're the one who answered the door that evening, Mr. and Mrs. Mason came and took away something, didn't they?"

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"They…they…they took something into their pocket, but I am not sure about this…I cannot just go and ask them about this."

"Where are they?" asked Harry, trying to keep his calm.

"What?"

"Where are the Masons?"

"I…I…I don't know! I have not seen them these years, they have gone somewhere! I really don't know! Please don't kill me!"

Hermione nudged Harry and signalled him not to go one more step further.

"We have enough information," said Hermione. "Thank you, Madam, for whatever you have said."

"Wait—" said the woman when Harry and Hermione were about to leave.

They turned around, eyeing on the woman's grin.

"I was just wondering if I can receive anything in return for the valuable information," said the woman, peering into their eyes.

Hermione glanced at Harry, Harry shrugged and tossed a few coins to the woman's palm.

"Your rewards," said Hermione. "But pledge never talk about this to anyone and forget it as soon as possible. Is that clear enough?"

The woman nodded and the two sprinted out of the orphanage, in search of someone...

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween! Been busy for the whole week, think I am going to get sick soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 The Leathered Diary

Hermione was not sure how would she find the Masons. It seemed hopeless to search someone without a clue. She had no idea where they lived, she had no idea where they had gone to. It seemed that they had disappeared without a trace.

Harry promised that he would search for clues these days and he made Hermione continue her work without a single thought of it. But she was not those who were willing to sit back and let others work for her, she was determined to do something. Her mother could not be alone for her whole life, there had to be someone either than Olivia having contact with her, one could not live off well without any connection.

At first, she tried to ask Olivia about this, but she did not seem wanting to stay on the subject, Hermione did not want to use Legilimency on her, and surely Olivia had certain control of Occlumency. There was no hope in getting anything out of her. Though later Hermione asked to get into her family vault, Olivia became so irritated that she stopped talking to her.

But there had to be flaws of the plan, though she had tried to be perfect, Hermione knew nothing could be perfect. And finally, she came up with a funny idea, so funny that Hermione herself was shocked to see herself able to think of that.

She apparated to Hogsmeade. Though it was still autumn, she could sense the silent arrival of winter, and the weather was noticeably cooler. She walked along the path and headed to her destination.

"Miss Granger," greeted the strict female voice that Hermione had always loved and respected.

"Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

McGonagall was a bit wearier than Hermione had last seen during the Battle of Hogwarts, but generally, she was happy.

"It has been years since we last met," said McGonagall, walking towards the castle with Hermione.

"I miss your lessons," replied Hermione, smiling warmly.

"Never have I met a witch with so much intelligence, up till now, no one has ever broken your record."

"My record?"

"120 marks in almost every exam."

"Obviously, I just get an 'E' in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But still overall an outstanding result, no one can reach that level."

"Records are born to be broken by others, it's just the matter of time," said Hermione and she stepped into the castle.

"Any nostalgia?" asked McGonagall as they went into the castle.

Everything remained the same as the first time Hermione had entered Hogwarts. The moving staircases, people in portraits kept on visiting other portraits…

"I could still remember I was reciting _Hogwarts, A History_ to Sue Li when we entered the Great Hall, watching the hovering candles and bewitched ceiling," said Hermione. "Then we got sorted. Sue Li went to Ravenclaw and I went to Gryffindor, with Harry and Ron…"

They went upstairs and settled down at the headmistress' office.

"This room was once Professor Dumbledore's…" said Hermione.

"I did not change a thing in this room," said McGonagall and she sat on her chair. "It's a reminder of him, being a wise wizard of all times. And I am sure you do not come here just because of Professor Dumbledore."

"Like what I have always said, Professor McGonagall can never be fooled."

"So what's your matter?"

"Have you ever taught my parents?" asked Hermione. "I mean, Helia Sutherland and Syrus Wilkes."

"Oh, they," said McGonagall, smiling weakly. "I did, but they were two very different people."

"What's she like?"

"Helia is a standard Ravenclaw, witty, love reading books, exceptional results, a perfect role model, I'd say. She was a prefect and all teachers knew that she would have a bright future. Most likely, she could be found reading in the library and carrying tons of books to classes as for reference, which made others raising their brows and wondered if she was a walking encyclopaedia. The Gringotts, the ministry, and many others had tried to approach her when she graduated. You looked a lot like her."

Hermione nodded.

"However, Syrus was a very special Slytherin. Unlike most Slytherin, he was not particularly in the big gangs, he was among the quiet ones and a good observer, not many Slytherin can be as good as him. But the Slytherin traits were obvious, he was smart enough to get into short-cuts and used his wits to get rid of homework and revision while still able to get a satisfactory in his exams. He spent most of the time meditating and went on missing for a couple of hours then came back in silence."

"They're really two different kinds of people, but I just don't understand how they got married."

"Neither do I," said McGonagall honestly. "Albus knew all about that, but he decided to remain in silence. He has his special reason and I never bother asking."

"I know he knew it," said Hermione. "But I really needed to know more about my parents, this is the only way that I can be free from the Malfoys…"

"I am sorry about that, Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "Never have I thought such a thing happening on you. Mr. Malfoy is just too different from you."

"From Mrs. Olivia Walker, I get to know that my mother was bound in the Unbreakable Vow, but she would not tell the whole thing. She just went on babbling about my nosiness and stopped talking to me."

"Olivia…" sighed McGonagall. "Perhaps I will talk to her later."

"You know her?"

"Of course, she's my friend those years when we were in Hogwarts. Though just four years younger, she was nevertheless brilliant, and she was sure to be an Auror. She had once asked me if I was going to be an Auror."

"But you turned up as a professor."

"I love teaching students, they are always beyond our imagination, especially when I knew that you brewed Polyjuice Potion in your second year."

"You know it all along?"

"A couple of years after that. Albus said there was no need of punishment, and so her you are."

"I know Dumbledore's a great man, but my father…"

"That's reminds of something that I ought to return."

McGonagall headed to the shelf and took out a leathered book. There was nothing written inside yet Hermione could feel its weight, heavy yet she did not want to let go.

"What's this?" asked Hermione, flipping the pages over and over, trying to the key to unlock its secret. "It looks a lot like You-Know-Who's diary…only that this looks more intelligent and trustworthy."

Hermione took out her wand and waved, nothing appeared on the blank pages. Then she tried to write something on it. The pages seemed to have absorbed the ink.

"I remembered that Harry once said he wrote greetings on that diary and it replied," said Hermione.

She wrote greetings on it, not surprisingly, nothing happened.

"Whose diary was this?"

"Your mother gave this to Albus before she went on hiding, telling us to return it to you when you go into Hogwarts. I asked if he would return it to you one day. Do you know what his reply was?"

Hermione raised her brow, expecting the answer.

"He said he would rather not give it back to you."

"He's a wise wizard, he knows the right choice."

"Not always, unfortunately," said McGonagall. "He tried to shield others from pain, so much that he went into the failure that he foresaw. Sometimes the minds are people's fatal flaw."

"You seem to be one of the victims."

McGonagall sighed and she went back to her seat.

"Want some biscuit?"

"No, thanks," said Hermione, knowing that McGonagall did not want to stay on the subject.

"But now things are different, and I believe that you should keep this. This does not belong to anyone but you."

"I wish I knew the key to open this."

"Helia seemed to conceal it well. But since you are her daughter, I guess you can open the secrets soon."

"Perhaps she has overestimated her daughter's intelligence."

"But I have never overrated any student's ability."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Best be going," said McGonagall, looking at the windows. "There's a storm in the air. It leads me into the thought of students wandering in the corridor during curfew again."

Hermione left the office and apparated back to her room once she was out of Hogwarts ground. For the whole night, she sat on the windowsill bed, examining the diary under the moonlight. Hawks flew into her room and titled its head, blinking at Hermione. She stretched out her arm and scratched its head. Hawks closed its eyes and purred.

"I wish I can get his letter."

Hawk gazed at the night, then took off, and Hermione watched it ascended to the moon, with her hand stroking the leathered book.


	9. Chapter 9 The Locket in the Masons

After days of waiting, Hermione finally received the news from Harry. Before anyone would notice her disappearance, she swiftly apparated to The Leaky Cauldron. As she walked through the crowd of people, she spotted Harry, waiting for her.

"You've known their whereabouts?" asked Hermione.

"I have looked through the clues, and finally I got the piece of information from a random Muggle at the street."

"What did the Muggle say?"

"The Masons are now in a house in Salisbury. I have examined the exterior, they seem to be living well."

"Harry, please don't tell me we are going to use our wands to get back the thing."

Before she could get the answer, Harry had quickly pulled her hand and apparated, landing in front of an iron gate.

"Harry, promise me, don't use our wands unless we have to," said Hermione. "Though we can perform the Memory Charm on them, we cannot risk the exposure of our world. Moreover, I am in the Wizengamot."

"Okay, I am sure we can," said Harry.

They rang the bell and an old man came to the gates, examining the strangers.

"What do you want?" asked the man with his croaky voice.

"We would like to see Mr. and Mrs. Mason," said Hermione, trying to act normal.

The man raised his eyebrow, not trusting what she said.

"You must have your purpose."

"We…I am once under the care of Mr. and Mrs. Mason, I just want to ask things about myself."

The old man seemed to understand what Hermione was trying to say, he opened the gates and led them to the house.

"Stay in the living room, I will call Mr. and Mrs. Mason, though I am not sure if they are busy…"

The old man went upstairs and Hermione examined the living room. Harry was right, they had lived well, and it did not seem possible that they could earn that much from running an orphanage, especially when she had paid a visit to the orphanage. The orphanage was nothing but a place that could barely afford to feed the orphans, judging by its interior and the conversation between them and middle-aged woman.

"Where would they put the thing?" whispered Harry while looking around, looking for a good hiding spot.

"We don't even know what it can be, how would we know where it is?"

"We can use Legilimency, after all, they are just Muggles."

"I wish there is a better way," said Hermione, frowning. "Just because we have our wands does not mean we can do them in such a way. I feel like cheating."

There were steps at the stairs and Hermione stared at the old couple coming towards them. Mr. Mason was a man with a large round belly that reminded her of a pear. The greasy man's saggy cheeks and round head was almost the appearance of a petty bulldog. Mrs. Mason was a woman with frizzy dirty blonde hair that it looked almost like wool. Her sunken eye sockets and blood red lips made Hermione shuddered. If she had not known, she would be surprised to know that they were once owners of an orphanage, they looked more like drunken proprietors of a cheating inn.

"May I ask for your names?" asked Mr. Mason.

"Is my name really that important?" said Hermione coldly, though she knew she should have been more polite. "Or I should say you two are my benefactors?"

"Needless to say, you are one of the girls from our little dingy orphanage," scoffed Mrs. Mason, with her breath of wine.

"Well described," said Hermione. "And surely this house is not just derived from the orphanage. Am I correct?"

The smile on Mrs. Mason disappeared.

"I…I don't quite understand what you are talking about," said Mrs. Mason, frowning.

"You know perfectly well what we are talking about," said Harry. "You cannot deny the fact that you have stolen something from her."

Mr. Mason's lips twitched.

"We have never stolen anything from anyone, young man," said Mr. Mason quietly. "Please take back your accusation—"

"That's a lie. You have taken her sapphire bracelet and sell it, earning you this house. There's the golden locket that you cannot even open it."

Mrs. Mason jumped a little and she grew a little irritated.

"Young man, I really don't know what you are up to and what you are thinking," said Mrs. Mason and she made the two stand up and walk towards the door. "Just leave our little house—"

"Your house is not little—"

"Just leave our humble dwelling—"

The next moment, they were pushed outside and the Masons quickly locked the gates. Harry sighed and stared at the gates, said,

"So what are we going to do then, when you don't want to use magic?"

"I thought they could be sensible," said Hermione.

"Sensible…" scoffed Harry.

"Come on, take out your wand."

"What?"

"Take out your wand," said Hermione. "It's getting dark now, no one is going to see us getting back our things."

"I thought you just said you no magic!"

"I never thought they could be that. They force me into that."

"So we're going to unlock the gates?"

"No. We're going to transform."

"Transform?"

"Surely you are an Animagus?"

"Are you sure we are going to do this?"

"There's no choice!"

"But mine's a stag, there's no chance I can ever get in!"

"You try to apparate into the house without being noticed. Or you try to distract the Masons and the gardener."

Hermione began to shrink and transformed into a brown otter. She yelped and Harry smiled, then said,

"I really want to keep you as pet if you are simply just an otter, Hermione."

Hermione squeezed through the iron gates and stumbled to the windows. With her otter teeth, she managed to unlock the window and fell onto the sofa. Once her feet were on the floor, she changed back into a human.

"The locket…" whispered Hermione and she lit her wand, searching for every cabinet.

As her fingers tried to pull out the largest drawer, she could feel something inside calling her.

"Alohomora," whispered Hermione and the drawer lock bulged.

Quickly, she opened the drawer and found a gold locket. She tried to open it but it seemed to be sealed with magic. Just when she wore the locket, there was a loud noise at the back yard and Hermione gasped.

"Who's there?" yelled a voice upstairs.

Without hesitation, Hermione apparated into the back yard and found Harry beside two dogs.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't expect they have dogs in here."

There were heavy steps coming from the house and Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, apparated to Harry's house.

"Get the locket?" asked Harry.

Hermione showed him the gold locket on her neck.

"It won't open, but I am sure I will figure out it some day."

"And you need to go now, before anyone—"

There was a knock at the door.

"Harry, are you in?" asked a voice. "It's me, Caroline Purvis, from Portkey Office."

"Portkey Office?" whispered Hermione.

"Just go, don't let anyone know about what happen between us."

Hermione nodded and she apparated back to the Malfoy Manor, clutching the locket. But since now she had not figured out the way of opening it and she did not want the Malfoys to know anything of this, she placed it into the drawer and went for dinner, trying to act as normal as possible.


	10. Chapter 10 Unlock the Diary

The hallway was dark and she could hear the rain pelting the windows. Lightning stretched across the sky and the noise bellowed. It was not all a pleasant experience, and she wished she could get out of this place.

There seemed to be something alluring at the far end of the dark corridor. Though she knew she should leave as soon as possible, her legs kept carrying her further and further. Finally, she stopped in front of a half closed door.

_No, it's not safe._

Her hand pressed on the door and she entered the room. The storm seemed not affecting the room at all, it seemed that the moment as she stepped into the room, the storm stopped. It was a normal bedroom, just any common bedroom found in mansions or villas. But then, something told her that it was not any bedroom. There were sudden crashes at the far end of the room. Hermione ran around the corner and found the dismantled drawers on the floor. Just when her hands reached her pocket, she found that her wand was missing. Without her wand, it would never be safe.

The door next to the drawer opened and a man came out and searched in the mess.

"Syrus—" whispered a woman as she came in, with a baby in her arms.

"We don't have time, you go first, I will follow you."

"But I cannot—"

"You go on hiding first, I will catch up with you. Just go!"

The door banged and Hermione could not help going towards the woman, wishing that they could escape in time. The baby was crying hard, almost choking itself. Hermione tried to touch it, but her hand went through it as though the people were all ghosts. The door kept on banging and lights flashed outside.

"Hurry—"

The door swung open and swarms of people came in. Hermione gasped and the wizard standing at the front sent out a green spark, she yelled and a screech followed. She could only feel her heart suddenly dropping into an endless hole. Her muscles tensed up and she shivered, until the moment her body reached the ground…

"Hermione," said a voice.

Before her eyes was a familiar figure, and she immediately sat up, staring at him.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Hermione coldly.

Draco did not answer, his silence made Hermione irritated, but what could she say when he was the true owner of this manor whereas she was not?

"If you don't mind, I wish you can go back to your room," said Hermione. "It's very late now."

"If only I had been nice to you all the time."

"I don't need your compassion."

"I know you hate me for what I have done during those times in Hogwarts," said Draco in his plain tone. "I was hostile towards you, calling you Mudblood, dirty blood. But I don't mean—"

"You have always been like that and I have got used to it."

"I mean, if I had known you're one of us, I would not have—"

"Never have I belonged to your group."

"I apologize for what I had done those days."

"What?"

Pink tinges appeared on his pale face.

"I said I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Hermione, quite irritated.

"For being mean to you. I ask for your forgiveness."

"What if I am just a Muggle-born, will you still ask for my forgiveness? I think not."

Draco glanced at the window.

"I should have been nice to you," said Draco. "I was so upset when you are with Potter and Weasley."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They are always getting into trouble and try to be famous—"

"They never do so and this is just purely your false sense of illusion—"

"This is the truth and you are just thinking on your blinding trust—"

"I know them well—"

"You are blindfolded—"

"Stop it.," said Hermione, took the book from the table and flipped it over. "You and I are never in the same world and there is nothing between us."

The clock struck, she glared at Draco, signalling him to leave. Draco knew he was not welcomed, and so he stood up and left the room. The room was once back to silence and darkness.

Hugging her mother's diary, she felt something warm welling in her eyes. She looked up, trying to make herself more comfortable. As she turned over the pages, her palm glided pass the blank parchment. But the tears ran out of her eyes and slid down to her cheeks. She flipped open the book and tears dropped onto the parchment, leaving dim marks on the parchment. Strangely, the parchment seemed to have absorbed the tears, Hermione gazed at the spot where the teardrops disappear. She flipped over the pages, then finding something written on the page. She took out her wand and lit up the room, trying to figure out the words.

_Don't cry._

She bit her lips, thinking of the black diary that had massive impact on the school, nearly killing her and her friends. Would this diary being the same? The words disappeared and new sentences appeared.

_Don't cry, let me show you something._

Hermione did not know what to do. She knew there was something more behind this little diary, this would not just be any Hogwarts student's diary.

The diary started flipping itself and stopped at a page. Though it was also blank, she could huge warmth under the blankness.

_Let me show you my days in Hogwarts._

There is a sudden tinkling at the tips of her fingers. Out of surprise, she withdrew her hand. The diary started flipping again, but in a slower-paced. At the moment it stopped, another new line appeared.

_What about the first day of Hogwarts? Journey to Hogwarts and the Sorting Ceremony?_

The diary glowed and strands of golden threads shot out from the parchment, surrounding her, and she closed her eyes as the strong lights flashed in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't seen you all for quite a while, school has been occupying me and coming up with a good plot that people appreciate is difficult. So far ten chapters published, what do you think? I hope it is not terribly written. And if you see mistakes, please tell, I would immediately correct it, though I am not sure if you can see the correction, every time when I correct my words, the pages seem not reacting to what I have done, and usually they will change some days later.<strong>

**Feeling happy at the same time that the JESC this year is over. I didn't expect Italy to win, I just listened to it yesterday. I must admit it's quite the energetic song, but people seem to have fallen in love with Malta's Diamond and said Malta would win. But the outcome is more or less similar to my guess, my favourites are in the top 6. If Krisia was not ill and the accidents in the rehearsals did not happen, probably things would change. Who knows? But never mind that, hope to see you all again soon in Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11 Into The Memories

The journey seemed to be faster than travelling by Portkey, soon she arrived at the familiar King Cross. She could still remember that special day when her Muggle parents drove her to the station. As soon as she stepped in, she knew she was one step closer to her dream.

A girl with wavy brown hair walked pass Hermione with her parents pushing the trolley. She was the prettiest girl Hermione had ever seen, though appeared to be very young, Hermione knew she was already eleven, as she was only accompanied by her parents, with the screech owl snoozing.

"Ready, my little girl?" said the father.

"All set," replied the little girl, smiling brightly.

"My little Helia is always bright as ever," said the father.

"Stop spoiling your daughter in that sugary tone," said the mother. "She is no longer only child once steps into Hogwarts. She will have to learn—"

"—learn how to cooperate with others and keep my good temper at all times no matter what," said Helia, rolling her eyes. "But mom, people say I am good-tempered and I won't throw any jinxes or hexes at anyone. So you don't have to worry."

"Okay, let's go," said the father. "Do you want to run with your trolley? With my help, perhaps?"

Helia nodded eagerly. Once she grabbed the grip, she and her parents dashed into the wall. The scene immediately changed, with the scarlet red train puffing out smoke in front of her. Through the crowds, she could see Helia pushing her trunk up to the train with her father's assistance. She followed Helia onto the train, it was the same old train compartment. A tall boy with platinum blonde hair stopped in front of her. Beside him, was a group of tall pale boys. He said,

"Can't get the trunk into the compartment?"

"It would be nice if you lend me your helping hand," said Helia.

"Why should I? You look so much like a Hufflepuff," said the tall boy and he let out a disdainful laugh. "None of my family members are sorted in Hufflepuff and never will we help Hufflepuffs."

"I am _not_ an outsider!" said Helia. "I haven't yet met you before, I don't know you, how can you tell that I am a Hufflepuff?"

"Judging by your little size—"

"Being little does not mean I am a Hufflepuff!"

"See you!"

Helia clutched her fists and stormed out of the compartment, while the boys kept laughing behind her. As she was about to jump off the train, she overheard her parents' conversation that she could not comprehend.

"They will come across each other anyway!" said the mother. "Why don't we tell her earlier?"

Helia frowned, but Hermione knew exactly what the parents meant. It was unavoidable though unacceptable.

"I just want her to choose her path when she can."

"They will be sorted in Slytherin together anyway. There's no way we can prevent it from happening. This has always been the ancient inheritance. Our generation is the Bulstrodes."

"Oh, yes, Gwendolyn Miller, your sister —"

"What's more, she chose to end her life—"

"That's just an accident!"

"Accident! Do you know that the curse is real—"

"Hush—"

Helia sprinted towards her parents and tried to hide her curiosity.

"All set?" asked the mother.

"Everything's great," said Helia, giving her biggest smile.

"Okay, my little one, be good and send us a letter when you arrive" said the father.

"Daddy, will—will I be in Slytherin?"

"Oh sweetie, it doesn't matter if you are in Slytherin or not," said the mother. "We will still love you the same, though surely no one wants to be in Hufflepuff."

"So you mean Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are alright for me?"

"Why yes, of course. To be honest, Gryffindor and Slytherin are quite the same in some way, though both sides claim that they are completely different."

"Just don't worry too much," said the father, trying to comfort her.

The engine hooted.

"Okay, time to go," said the father.

Helia hugged her parents and the scene slowly dissolved when she jumped onto the train, waving back as her parents as the train slowly accelerated…

The scene changed into the Great Hall, with students in black robes and hats sitting at the benches, chattering and giggling. Professor McGonagall came in with a group of small boys and girls following behind her, gazing up at the hovering candles and the lovely ceiling. Through the crowd, she could see Helia walking proudly and stopped as she stood before the tall stool, with the sorting hat sitting on it.

"When I call your name, please step forward and place the sorting on your head—"

She could still remember that day when she was still muttering spells as she walked to the stool. If Professor McGonagall had told her about this beforehand, she would have put more time on her history and potion textbooks. The number of students dwindled and only a few were unsorted, including Helia and the platinum haired boy who had teased her in the train.

"Syrus Wilkes!"

The platinum haired boy stepped forward and Helia let out a gasp. The sorting hat immediately announced him to be a Slytherin. Helia did not like the idea of being in the same house with him, though she had wanted to be in Slytherin, she did not want to be in the same class with him for her whole school life.

"Helia Winter!"

As she sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head, Hermione thought she could also hear the sound echoing.

_"Oh, a Slytherin again. But not quite there yet, but still—"_

_"No, don't put me in Slytherin, please—"_

_"Why, you have always been a Slytherin, there's no doubt of that—"_

_"I don't want to be in Slytherin, I don't belong with those people—"_

_"Why—"_

_"Please, just don't—"_

Helia was keeping her eyes shut tightly, then a voice erupted,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Helia was so relived that she immediately bounced to the Ravenclaw's table, enjoying everyone's blessing. Hermione could see Syrus a bit disappointed with an unknown reason. In the midst of cheers and rounds of applause, the plates on the long table were filled with piles of food, the scene blurred and finally faded into darkness…

Her sense immediately came back as cold air touched her bare skin. It all seemed so real and the scenery was still lingering. Though she enjoyed the experience, she did not understand what her grandparents were talking about. There seemed to be some curses behind the misfortune. She tried to search through all rumours and legends she had heard of, so far, none of them matched to the case.

The diary was just barely a memoir, but it was not enough, she needed more. The locket was still in the drawer. For times, she had wanted to wear it, but something told her that she should never do this until she had made everything clear. She could still remember the Slytherin's locket. It was uncomfortable to wear the locket, she was easily irritated and depressed. She could still remember Harry hissing in order to open the locket. She did not know much about the language and she surely hoped Harry could remember how to say the words out. She had heard him saying that phrase, but the memory was not clear enough for recitation.

The more she discovered, the more baffled she became, she wished she could just be a simple Muggle-born witch that had no relations with any of the pure-blood families, this way she did not have to be involved in the muddy water. But on the other hand, she wanted to dig out the roots, for certain as a pure-blood, she would be related to Salazar Slytherin? But she was not in the mood of thinking, she was way too worn out by the 'adventure'. Tomorrow she would try to find Harry in order to go further, even when she knew Draco would be monitoring her trace.

But it was a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma, and nothing will stop her from seeing what she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I am being lazy...but first, let me finish off my homework and revisions. I am way behind my studies. Still, I won't stop writing this fanfiction, hope that everyone enjoy it. If not, please tell me why.<strong>

**Now I am making the story more complicated with the introduction of 'the curse'...I hope I can manage to make things sensible though I am incredibly insensible.**


	12. Chapter 12 What Could It Be

The moment when she arrived at the Ministry, she was surrounded by piles of files and the head of Wizengamot made them sort out everything as soon as possible. Since there was so much to do, she put back the locket into her pocket.

By the time she had finished her work, her stomach growled and she glanced at the clock. It was already half past one.

Immediately she headed out of the office and went down to Level Two, but the office was quite empty and only a few Aurors were around, reading documents.

"Sorry to intrude," said Hermione to a man nearby. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. Potter?" replied the man. "I think he's just gone out for business. We're trying to track down the wizards who had been hexing Muggles or poison them whenever he sees one. He is really being a trouble, I dare say this is the first time that five Muggles are sent to St. Mungo's within three hours, and we need to fix their memories one by one. What's more, the Muggle attack hasn't stopped. Nowadays people are getting more and more troublesome. Those days were the Dark Wizards, now—less than evil but definitely more than mischief."

"When will he come back?"

"I don't have much idea about that. He may now be in Knockturn Alley, trying to get more information, but you know it's hard for him, everyone knows that he still haven't fully mastered Occlumency—"

She thanked the man and strolled at the corridor with boredom. If only she had finished the documents earlier, then she would have the chance to come across him. Her hand reached into her pocket for the locket, but then there was nothing inside. She remembered putting the locket into her pocket, but where was it now? She could not miss it, she needed it. Searching the floor was useless, the Auror office's floor was as clean as ever, if one had dropped something onto the floor, it would be easily spotted without much problem.

"Looking for a locket?" asked a voice as Hermione bent down, trying her best to find the locket.

"Yes, did you—" began Hermione and she looked up, then gasped.

Harry lifted his hand in front of her and the locket swung.

"Thank you! I thought I'd lost it."

"I don't remember you having such precious lockets. Is this the one—"

"Correct."

Harry examined it carefully. It was just a golden locket with no obvious attractions.

"Have you opened it and see what's inside?"

"Erm, Harry, do you still remember how to speak Parseltongue?"

"Just a few phrases, you know that I have lost that ability."

"No. I am just thinking if you still remember how to speak 'open' then."

"I think so, why asking in all a sudden? You are not the type of people that would want to learn Parseltongue."

"Well, if people say that I am a pure-blood and suppose to be one of the Slytherin's descendants, then this locket is very likely to be—"

"Locket of Slytherin?"

"I am not sure if this one is like _that_ locket. I didn't feel safe if I wear it. If it is really a Slytherin possession and there is no way for normal witches and wizards to open it, then it will be very likely that we need Parseltongue to open it."

"But do your parents know Parseltongue?"

"I don't know, but we need to try whatever we can."

"Let me see…"

Harry hissed for a while, but nothing happened. He hissed one more time, still nothing happened. Hermione frowned and whispered,

"It isn't Parseltongue, after all."

"Is it some other uncommon languages? Like Mermish?"

"I don't think it's Mermish,."

"Me too. But I don't think it can be troll or Gobbledegook either. Normally people won't know them, except for Dumbledore."

"And I thought you could help."

"Shall we go find Olivia? She may know something."

"Ever since that day we went to my old quaint home, I haven't met her then."

"I will try to find her for you—"

"Oh, you don't have to, you're busy—"

"You don't have to fear that you will bother me. After all, I care about you—as a friend."

"I owe you. And I can never pay it back."

"The quicker we get to the answer, the sooner you can repay."

"One more thing, are there any Slytherins working at your office?"

"One or two, but not much."

"Are they pure-bloods?"

"I think so. Why asking? Is there anything wrong?"

"No, it's just, would you mind asking them if they know about the curse that passes down in Slytherin families."

"Curse?"

"Please."

"…Okay."

The moment was so awkward that pink tinges appeared on her cheeks. He kept staring into her eyes, making her uncomfortable. His face seemed to have got nearer and nearer, with his hot breath steaming her face. Without knowing why, she closed her eyes, allowing him to gaze at her fluttering eyelashes. Just as she could almost feel his lips, a voice interrupted,

"Potter."

Hermione took a step backward and stared at Draco, alarmed. Harry glared at him as if he had destroyed everything.

"It's rare to see you coming to Level Two," said Harry. "Having some problem with your Malfoy Apothecary?"

"It's none of your business," replied Draco. "I am running errand for my father, and he asks for _our_ return."

"But we are discussing about _our_ business."

"My father asks for _our_ return."

Hermione glanced at Harry, taking a few steps backward, then went to Draco's side.

"We can go, " said Hermione and she left with Draco, without looking back at Harry.

Later at midnight, an owl flew into her room in silence. Immediately, Hermione got the letter and read it carefully.

_I have found Olivia, she agreed to show you something. I don't know if it has anything related to your locket, but still, it's a chance._

Hermione smiled and swiftly she took out her quill and wrote.

_Thank you._

The owl nibbled her fingers as she tied the bit of parchment onto its legs. As soon as it flew off, there was a knock at the door. Out of fear, she hid her quill into her drawer, then as calm as possible, she said,

"Come in."

The door swung open and Draco came in.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione.

"Why did he want?"

"I don't understand," replied Hermione, though she knew perfectly what he was thinking.

"You know what I am talking about. Though you may be clever, I am not ignorant."

"Say what you must."

"Stay away from that Potter."

"What's wrong with Harry? He's just a friend."

"I don't think so."

"So what do you think?"

He walked towards Hermione, and she stared at him. He strangely took off his bath robes and showed his torso. He then went to the drawers and his hand dived into it.

_No please, not the locket!_

He took out the golden locket and examined it.

"Is this his gift?"

Hermione did not answer.

"Is this what he gave you this afternoon?"

"You already have your answer, why should I argue on something that I can never change?"

His grey eyes flashed, like the cold lake in winter, so frigid that almost froze her brain. He was getting closer and closer, finally she was forced to meet his eyes. His peppermint breath was piercing her nasal cavity. As she opened her mouth, his tongue slid into her mouth, the sweet alluring scent in his mouth passed onto hers. Immediately, her brain felt swollen and she was unable to breath. Unknowingly, the clothes were all flung onto the ground, and Hermione knew she was doomed in his hands…


	13. Chapter 13 Reivenklom

**Ruby's friendly reminders: Riddle ahead! Have fun in guessing, only if you want to.**

* * *

><p>"We meet again," said Olivia.<p>

"I was just wondering if you can give me more information on my parents."

"So you are going to make good use of me, squash everything out of me, then abandon the poor old lady?"

"No! No! Of course not!" said Hermione quickly. "You are my mother's mentor and best friend, I won't leave you alone."

"Good, I thought you would just forget about the poor old woman who had helped you all the way."

"No, why should I—"

"Tush! No more words, we've got business to do. Come on."

Olivia got hold of Hermione's hand and they apparated to Diagon Alley. Olivia led the way to Gringotts. Hermione could not remember how long it had been since the last time she had gone into Gringotts with tranquillity. Last time's visit was not much more than helplessness. People, even the goblins congratulated her, but to her it was a mere misery that she could never tell.

As she walked pass the busy goblins, Olivia stopped at the counter and said her speech promptly,

"Ms. Hermione—Malfoy would like a withdrawal from her _own_ account."

The goblins raised its brow, then asked,

"Does Ms. Hermione Malfoy have her key?"

Olivia placed the golden key onto the marble table, the long slender fingers picked it up and the goblin examined it with the magnifying glass.

"Does Ms. Hermione Malfoy have the password?"

Password? Hermione wished she knew, because Olivia was frowning badly.

"Just let me think for a while, my poor old memories are not functioning properly…"

"What password?"

"Family password," replied Olivia. "Of course you don't know, just give me one more second…oh yes, it's _amura_."

"Love?" asked Hermione.

"It took me days to figure what the word means and it's really hard to remember."

Hermione raised her brow, a goblin came and led the two into the narrow stone passageway.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," muttered the goblin.

"Why?"

"Vault 127, a long long journey."

"Vault what?"

"Clearly you didn't listen," murmured the goblin.

Once they settled down in the cart, the cart sped off into the twisted passage. Cold air rushed past her face, which reminded her of his Firebolt.

"When will the cart stop?" asked Hermione.

"As soon as we reach the vault," replied the goblin in a sneer. "Oh, it's just the 500s here, we still have a long journey."

"Journey to the Centre of the Earth?" whispered Hermione.

"What?"

"Never mind, it's just a book written by Muggle."

"Muggles, quite unaware of our world. Surely your parents were overwhelmed as the Hogwarts letter came."

"Yes, I can still remember that day."

The cart halted and the goblin jumped out, then said,

"Remain seated."

A sphinx appeared and it lay down in a majestic manner, then said,

"Come here for a riddle?"

"Let the masters answer," said the goblin nastily.

"Now who is the fortunate one?"

"Me," said Hermione, eager to receive the riddle. "Though I wish I don't have to answer it."

"Answer it on first guess, and I let you pass. Answer wrongly, I attack. Remain silent, not the best option but I allow you walk away from me unharmed."

"I am ready," said Hermione, clenching her fists.

The sphinx nodded and began her riddle,

_First think of one instrument that could never be seen or touched,_

_That was once alive and the most melodious but never reached._

_Next tell me the answer and I will give way,_

_The middle of a stinging plant and the beginning of the second day._

_Finally give me the word when you don't have the balance,_

_That no living in this world would want this happens._

_Now just string them together and swiftly answer me,_

_Which insightful being that is not willing to talk with mankind like thee?_

The goblin showed a nasty grin and waited in silence. Olivia frowned and opened her mouth, but the sphinx immediately said,

"No one except the master would speak aloud."

Olivia moaned and murmured. Hermione licked her lips and tried to come up with the right word. No wonder why he was so bothered when he encountered it in the maze, she could finally have a taste of that.

"Could never be seen or touched…once melodious but never reached…I have heard that before…is that voice?"

The sphinx smiled mysteriously, not accepting nor denying the answer.

"Wait…no…not just voice…it's singing."

The sphinx showed a broad beam.

"And you said 'that was once alive', then it must be 'sang'. So the word pronunciation has to be started with 'sa'…or 'san'…"

The sphinx nodded.

"What's the second one?"

"_Next tell me the answer and I will give way,_

_The middle of a stinging plant and the beginning of the second day._"

"The middle of a stinging plant….it's the….the…stinging nettle…and the beginning of the second day….er….Tuesday…isn't it?"

The sphinx stood up, nodded.

"Nettle…Tuesday…T! It's a 't'! Sint—what is the last one?"

"_Finally give me the word when you don't have the balance,_

_That no living in this world would want this happens._"

"The word when you don't have the balance…when I don't have the balance, I will fall…Sintfall…that doesn't really make sense…sintall…wait…is it…centaur?"

The sphinx smiled more broadly and she moved aside.

"You're lucky this time," said the goblin as Olivia got out from her cart. "Most people came out from Gringotts with scratches and wounds all over them."

As they arrived at the black thick metal door, the goblin inserted the key into the small key hole carefully. After he pulled out the key, his long finger nail scratched the barely visible rift at the door. The door swung open and Hermione gawked.

"All yours, isn't it amazing?" asked Olivia. "For decades I have tried to save as much as money as I can, but never I can reach this amount."

"I will be waiting outside," mumbled the goblin and it stayed at the door.

The vault was a lot larger than Hermione had expected. It was almost twice of the Lestranges' vault. Gems and gold coins laid everywhere, they were so abundant that she reckoned it would take centuries to clear the vault.

"What's this?" asked Hermione, pointing at the stack of books.

"I don't know, I've never come in here. I just have the key and password."

"They look like s"

Hermione took the book on top and flipped it, reading it carefully.

_Ish ditere ataki shpali lije. Ish ar znav ykhs vybu, mayi fura gledamas pozi eta ish amur tova znavas, mozhbit ish nyk darech ataki zavni. Ish ar znav ykhs yazkrof bliz gulika. Mayi arafia, mana amuras ishe, tovi aris sveiki ish kjel. Dako tish pilav isha vani ish muid bliz mane, ish nykus esen mana aris yoru yazyk pozi gravuza ish dite znavis vinachi._

"It looks like some kind of diary...romantic diary I would say," commented Hermione, flipping over the pages to see if there was anything more valuable. "I don't know if this is really written by my mother. She just says she loves the man."

"I should have known that you know how to read Reivenklom."

"Reivenklom?"

"_Rogak tish arian_?"

Hermione tried to answer, but she did not know how. She just opened her mouth, trying to make sensible sounds.

"Pity that you don't know how to speak it."

"I just know what—I mean if you—I meant that…if you write it out or speak it out, I can understand, but it's just that I don't know how to make up sentences."

"If only I could help you," said Olivia and she sighed.

"If only I know how to speak 'open' in Reivenklom."

"I am sure you will handle it perfectly, don't worry much about it."

"But I need to know that word as soon as possible. I cannot wait for that long. If there's just anyone knowing the language and assist me, I would be perfectly fine."

"Your mother had mentioned that the language's rare. I don't think anyone beside your family would know how to speak it. Perhaps Ravenclaw descendents would know."

"Cho, Luna, Terry, Mandy, Lisa…none of them seems to know it."

"Do you have anything more to take?" asked the goblin, who had become bored and annoyed. "If not, we will head straight back."

"Take some money and gems," said Olivia and she put a small pile in her pocket. "It would be useful."

"I will just take the books," said Hermione. "I have more than enough to spend."

"Spend Malfoys' money?"

"My money."

"Don't be silly. If they do not want you to live, you can barely escape from that. And most importantly, get some Muggle money. Sometimes acting like a Muggle is not a bad idea."

They left the vault and the goblin immediately made them settle down at the cart. The cart sped off and hurried back on the ground. Once she bid farewell to Olivia and arrived at the Malfoy Manor, she hid in her room, reading through and through of the books. She tried to make similar sentences, but finding it difficult. For always, she knew if she studied hard, she could do anything and beat everyone else. Now, no matter how hard she studied or how much she focused on the words, it just would not work. But then, she was determined to master it, even if it meant non-stop learning.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, finally, I use almost a week to make up that riddle and Reivenklom. Is my riddle too easy or too hard? Did you get the answer on first trial? (Probably you open the website of Harry Potter Wikia or whatever to help.) Please tell.<strong>

**(Really I am not a good riddle maker but joke maker, making up jokes that everyone would roll their eyes on me.)  
><strong>

**Apparently, I try to make up a language that no matter where you are from, you can pick it up easily just like anyone else. (I must admit I 'steal' some words from some languages, and probably you have come across some of the words too.) Surely I will try to make the whole language 'complete' and 'communicable'. Originally, my idea of this new language Reivenklom is for convenience. Sometimes teachers and schoolmates can be nosy, if you are talking about secrets, you wouldn't want anyone to know it. I have thought of trying to make it having the annoying sentence structures like Russian and Finnish. But I think it would be way too troublesome, especially when it is just me making up the language, which I may end up confusing myself too. Probably you understand some words in that paragraph, like for 'ish'.**

**For those who are really interested in knowing that 'special paragraph':**

**I have been here for six days. I do not know why, but it seems nice and I love this place. Who knows, maybe I will stay here forever. I do not know much about tomorrow. But never mind, he loves me, that is all I care. If you ask me what I about him, I would say he is the nicest man I have ever known.**


End file.
